Nick Vermicelli
Nick Vermicelli is a character on the Hey Arnold! TV Series and is the secondary antagonist in Hey Arnold!: The Movie. Appearance Nick has a unibrow and a thin mustache. He has long shoulder length brown hair tied back into a pony tail and wears a grey suit. He is Italian-American with suggested Mafia ties. Vermicelli's character design is noticeably different between his first appearance in "Runaway Float" and his second appearance in "Save the Tree". His design changed yet again for Hey Arnold! The Movie. Personality Big Bob and Nick seem to be on the same page regarding business tactics: listen to no one, and steamroll whatever's necessary to achieve success. However, Nick has much less of a moral compass than Bob, as he has no problem taking the credit for Arnold's float or going ahead to bulldoze Mighty Pete with Helga and the other kids still inside. The only time he's displayed morality is when he showed hesitation at Scheck's order to blow up the overpass, though he did it regardless. Nick also seems to have no real loyalty to Bob, as he had no problem tricking him into selling away his beeper empire. His last name "Vermicelli" even reflects on his personality; "Verme" means "worm" in Italian. Biography Nick Vermicelli seems to be Big Bob's informal business advisor, as in "Runaway Float" when he critiqued the kids' Wanky Land float for not representing the Beeper company properly. He proposed the idea to cover the float with a giant paper mache beeper. Nick's plan failed miserably when Bob lost control of the new bulky and awkward float and ended up almost crashing the float. Luckily, Arnold intervened by catching up to the float on a borrowed bike, climbing behind the wheel of the old car the float was built on, and yanking the emergency brake. He later appears in "Save the Tree" helping Bob's plan to bulldoze Mighty Pete in order to build a new Beeper Emporium where the tree is located. They attempt to bulldoze the tree sneakily by doing it at midnight on the day of the scheduled demolition, but the kids were already in the tree and tried to stop them. When Helga joins the other kids to save the tree, Nick tries to press on with the bulldozer in an attempt to scare the kids out of the tree. Not wanting to see Helga get hurt, Bob throws Nick out of the driver's seat and tussles with him on the ground, leaving the bulldozer unmanned heading towards Mighty Pete. Arnold's Grandma (acting like Tarzan) manages to get in the bulldozer and steers it away from Mighty Pete and saves the tree while Nick chases after her. Nick makes a few cameo appearances in the background in some episodes. He can be seen in "Dino Checks Out" at Dino Spumoni's funeral. He also appears in "Principal Simmons" sitting at the same table as Nate Horowitz enjoying Principal Wartz's song. He is the secondary antagonist of Hey Arnold!: The Movie, where he became Mr. Scheck's associate. After Big Bob finds out that he was tricked by Vermicelli into signing an unfair contract that would give Scheck 51% ownership of the Beeper Emporium, Bob shows up at Nick's house and the two get into a fight, which Bob loses when Nick knocks him out by slamming the refrigerator door on his head. Bob catches up to Nick at the end of the movie, as he is attempting to flee in his truck, and bodyslams him against the vehicle. Nick nervously attempts to make it up to him, but Bob won't have any of it and knocks him out with one punch. It is unknown what happens to Nick after this, but it is assumed that he is arrested for being an accomplice to Scheck. Appearances *"Runaway Float" *"Save the Tree" *"Dino Checks Out" (no lines) *"Summer Love" (no lines) *"Principal Simmons" (no lines) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' External links * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta